Enticing
by jazziisms
Summary: Empty blue eyes flickered up to meet his, and he swallowed audibly. He was so used to seeing her smile and laugh; her sweetness and tenderness to everyone she met. Whatever happened to that? Connie x Krista. Oneshot.


**Hello, hello, hello! Wassap, everybody? As you've probably guessed, I am brand new to the SnK fandom! I have watched every episode of Attack on Titan so far, as well as spoiled myself from the wiki :) I have yet to read the manga, so I know I'm missing pieces...But! I have a good understanding of the series and I'm already in love with the characters and ships!**

**So, after a lot of thinking and reading, I decided to contribute to the fandom and write something of my own! I've been buzzing with ideas all week, so look forward to stuff from me in the future!**

**Here is a little Connie x Krista oneshot. I think they would be cute :)**

* * *

When Connie found out Krista - uh, Historia 's - real name, his curiosity was now peaked more than ever. With all that was going on, he was surprised to see her sitting alone.

"Krist - I mean - Historia?" he stammered. Calling her by her real name was gonna take some getting used to. "Are you okay?"

Empty blue eyes flickered up to meet his, and he swallowed audibly. He was so used to seeing her smile and laugh; her sweetness and tenderness to everyone she met. Whatever happened to that? he wondered.

Krista would have smiled and shook her head, flashing him a bright look and ask how he was; change the subject into something lighter. But Historia stared at him for so long that he began to shift uncomfortably. He mentally counted to sixty, and by the time he got to sixty-one, she blinked and slowly shook her head.

No. She was not okay.

Connie released the breath he had apparently been holding and rocked back and forth once on the heels of his feet. Should he leave her be? Or join her? Should he cheer her up? Be quiet?

His conflicting thoughts led him over to her subconsciously, sitting down next to her in silence. Her blank gaze never left the place he stood for a long time. Growing antsy, he began to tap his fingers against his thigh.

Connie's movements came to a still when her hand suddenly clamped down over his, wrapping his fingers in her soft grip. He gulped, and his heartbeat picked up in the slightest. It was the nerves, he was sure.

Hazel eyes flickered in the blonde's direction, searching her face for any sign of hostility or - or something. But there was none. His gaze lingered as it carried him up from her lips to the soft curve of her nose, and those enticing eyes of hers. Her hair, golden blonde, fell around her face gracefully.

Connie knew that a lot of boys liked her. And he could see why. She was a freakin' angel.

"Historia?" he asked again.

The girl in question inhaled deeply, but she choked back on a sudden oncoming sob that Connie wasn't expecting. Her grip on his hand tightened as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Connie's first instinct was to panic. He didn't know how to comfort a crying girl!

Only when Historia had began gasping for breath did he move. He slipped his hand out from beneath her to slip a comforting arm around her shoulder instead. And to his surprise - as well as relief - she leaned into his side and tucked her feet up, hugging her knees. He felt her head brush against his chin and tilted his face, his cheek resting on top of the crown of her head. He rubbed her arm every once in a while, whispering countless 'it's okay's, even if it wasn't.

Her sobs soon reduced to little sniffles, and he peered down to look at her face. Blue eyes were glazed over, rimmed red from her tears. She didn't look up, at least not yet, but when she did he was still gazing down at her.

Connie offered her a little smile, but it wasn't returned. She began to shift, and he began to unwrap his arm from around her. But instead of pulling away, like he thought she would, her arms slipped around his torso and she buried her face in his chest instead. Despite his warm cheeks, he continued to comfort her, absentmindedly stroking her backside. She felt, dare he even think it, right in his arms. After all the things she had said and done, he still looked at her no differently than he had before. He knew that was what she feared; that the people who she called her friends and comrades in battle would abandon her or look down on her when they discover the real her.

But Connie couldn't help but be more intrigued than he had been before. He had zero to no experience with girls, but even he had fell under Krista's spell. Running for his life lately had, however, put his feelings under the table and stored for later.

When it came to the opposite gender, well...Connie was as awkward as any other guy. The topic of girls came up at several points during his training with his friends, and even they had no clue what was going on with them. Except for Jean and Reiner of course. They initiate the talks. Connie was glad that Eren and Armin stayed mum on the subject ( either that, or they don't care. Or they don't have crushes. But Connie kinda doubted that. ) Sasha was his best friend; his closest companion out of everyone. They were always attached to the hip. Did he ever like her? Connie had no idea. Sasha was the one person he was always comfortable with. He could go to her for anything, and he was pretty sure it was the same on the other side of the tracks. And he didn't even wanna think about losing her.

He was pretty sure he loved her by this point. But he probably wasn't in love with her.

Historia on the other hand...Waaay out of his league. Gorgeous. Adorable. Everyone pining after her...What could she see in an average guy like him? He was no Titan Shifter like Eren; he wasn't lethal and graceful like Mikasa; he wasn't smart like Armin; he wasn't intimidating like Annie had been; and he was pretty sure he wasn't level-headed like Jean...even though the guy can be a dick.

Connie was just the jokester. The comic relief. The follower.

He sure as hell could never be a leader.

In the midst of his thoughts, his hand slipped up to her hair, cupping the back of her head. He liked the way her hair felt under his fingers. He liked the little sound of surprise she made when he did it, and she didn't pull away.

When she spoke first this time, her voice cracked.

"Connie?"

His hand fell, lazily draping over her shoulder as he looked down at her. "Hm?" he hummed in reply, curious yet again.

Historia's eyes never left his for what felt like an eternity. This was the second time he held his breath without realizing it. She leaned up, using her knees for support, and closed the space between them; her lips softly brushed against his cheek, and she didn't see his eyes widen.

"Thank you..." she murmured, ducking her head so he wouldn't see her face.

And, so he wouldn't see her blush.

Connie gulped, cheeks flaming as he leaned forward until their foreheads barely touched. His heart was skyrocketing, and the smile she was now sending in his direction was almost enough to make him start wheezing.

"You're welcome," he murmured back.

Okay, okay...so maybe he liked her a little.


End file.
